fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjoy
Ninjoy is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. Her secret identity was formally confirmed to be Joy in Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Teriyaki Hates: Nowtime News Occupation: Vigilante Ninjoy is a mysterious masked girl who is a master of stealth and purveyor of sweet ninja skills. Local news claims she is a delinquent outlaw who would steal candy from a baby. However, more and more people are coming forward with accounts of Ninjoy's heroism and good deeds. Bad or good, one thing is certain: Ninjoy never misses a meal. She can almost always be found eating at one of Papa’s many restaurants. Appearance Ninjoy has dark brown hair split into two side ponytails. She has a purple mask over her eyes, a dark purple bodysuit that is covered by a black corset with purple outlines. She also wears black gloves and black shoes with purple laces. Clean-Up Her hair got redesigned as well as her clothing, with blue patterns added to it. Since Papa's Sushiria, her skin color has gotten lighter to fit into the skin color of her secret identity. Styles Style B Ninjoy wears a black and blue bodysuit with her corset and gloves now having a purple trim. Starting in Papa's Donuteria To Go!, her Style B is Joy's outfit. Style H Ninjoy wears a turquoise bodysuit and a black corset with magenta trims. She wears black gloves, a magenta and black mask, and magenta shoes with black soles, black laces, and turquoise trims. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Chicken Wings (all) *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries (all) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Grated Mozzarella *1 Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Thai Chili Shrimp (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Fajita Peppers *Lobster Chunks *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Jackmomole *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Halloween) *Creameo Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Skull Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Jack-o-Mole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *1 Strawberry *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *1 Candy Corn *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun * Ketchup * Mustard * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Purple Burple ** Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Italian Sausage on a Bolillo Bun * Ketchup * Enchilada Sauce * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Mango de Mayo ** Small Cancha Corn Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Creameo Bits * Regular Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Apricot Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Creameo Bits * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Vanilla Drizzle Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) * Chocolate Roll ** Chocolate Icing ** Boba Bubbles * Regular Pon de Ring Donut with Blackberry Jelly ** Apricot Icing ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Boba Bubbles * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Cinnamon Sugar ** Matcha Drizzle Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 61 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 22 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria/HD, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Fudge Brownie. *In Papa's Donuteria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Sky Ninja Returns and Pon de Ring. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sour Cream. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Purple Yam Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!,she is unlocked with Jack-o-Mole. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Donuteria To Go! Earn all three stickers starting from Papa's Donuteria To Go! to earn this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: She earned more votes than Quinn and Captain Cori winning the Sweet Onion Division with Jojo. She then earned more votes than Radlynn in the semi-finals and Trishna in the Tournament Finals winning the tournament with Jojo, and becoming the Onionfest queen. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Ninjoy's orders often contain the colors purple and blue, and occasionally, chocolate. *She is the only female customer to order the Creameo Bits mixable in Papa's Freezeria. *Her order in Papa's Freezeria is almost identical to Georgito's, but Ninjoy's is a Small Cup instead of a Large Cup and has an additional cookie. *She is the third customer to debut in a game as a normal customer and then become a closer in another. **She is one of six customers to be like this. *She is the last character to have a virtual Flipdeck card made before the real Flipdeck cards were released. * There is a glitch in Papa's Wingeria/HD where you can't get a perfect on her order. Some players have been able to receive a perfect from her, but it's quite hard. This makes her order the hardest to make. *She does not make an appearance in the games where Joy appears since they're actually the same person. *Her hair appears to be darker when wearing her Style B. *A medium Purple Burple can be seen in her Flipdeck, which is actually a part of her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She brings nunchakus during Sky Ninja Returns. *She is the only Papa's Freezeria debutant not to appear in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *She and Ivy are also the only Freezeria debutants not to favor Summer Luau nor to live in Calypso Island. *Her Style B in Papa’s Donuteria To Go is Joy. *In the platformer games PL2:WBA and PL3:WSA, both she and Timm share similar game elements: **They are both rescued in Level 7. **No special skills are needed to rescue them. **They do not attack with weapons. Order Tickets Ninjoy's Freezeria order.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria order Ninjoy's Pancakeria Order.png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria order Ninjoy Burgeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria HD order Ninjoy Closer.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria order Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria order.png|Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria order Ninjoy BRG.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria To Go! order Ninjoy Cupcakeria Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Ninjoy Normal order.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria regular order Ninjoy Freezeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria HD order Ninjoy's Pastaria order during Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria order during Halloween Ninjoy Normal.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria regular order Ninjoy FTG.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria To Go! order Ninja.png|Ninjoy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Papa's Donuteria Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Donuteria regular order Ninjoy WHD.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria HD order Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween Ninjoy's Cheeseria Order.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria regular order Ninjoy Halloween CHD.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Ninjoy Regular.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.10.12 AM.png|Ninjoy's Bakeria order during Halloween Ninjoy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Ninjoy's Bakeria regular order ninjoytmhh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween ninjoytmh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD regular order Taco Mia To Go! Ninjoy (Holiday).png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Taco Mia To Go! Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Ninjoy (Holiday).png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ninjoy (Holiday).png|Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ninjoy (Regular).jpg|Nnjoy's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Ninjoy’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Ninjoy's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Ninjoy’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Ninjoy's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery NinjoyBCU.png|Ninjoy's old look (Donuteria) Ninjoy before star customer.png ninjoystar.png|Ninjoy when she's a Star Customer Ninjoy'.jpg|Ninjoy in Papa's Freezeria DDXyu.png|Ninjoy angry in Wingeria Ninja.jpg|Ninjoy as a new customer Notsohappyninjoy.jpg|Ninjoy has 123 Points Ninjoy Action.png slippy.png Careful!.png|Ninjoy thomped by Swiss Cheese Onion dinner..png Ninjoy peggy.png|Ninjoy saving Peggy! Too much fries!.jpg|Angry Ninjoy in Wingeria Ninjoy happy pastaria.jpg|Very good and delicious pasta! ANGRY PNG.png|Ninjoy is all mad! Pancake Face.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-29-365.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png Ninjoy perfect.png|Ninjoy thinks my donuts are perfect! Ninjoyperfect.png|Super Picky Ninjoy loves her perfect wings! Ninjoy Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Ninjoy goes gold with a perfect hot dog! Poor Ninjoy.png ninjoy clean.jpg Perfect For Ninjoy.PNG|Ninjoy's pasta is messed up Can you Eat Them.png|How to eat this pie, Ninjoy? Final bstSnapshot 226071.jpg|Perfect taco for Ninjoy! JoyB.png|Ninjoy in Papa's Sushiria as Joy's Style B outfit NINJOY65665.png|Joy's Profile in Papa's Sushiria as Ninjoy Ninjoy edited.jpg|Joy becoming Ninjoy Ninjoy sad.PNG|Ninjoy is sad because her wings are uncooked (But it's delicious!) Dark Joy.jpeg Ninjoy Perfect Halloween Pie.png|A perfect Halloween pie for Ninjoy! IMG 0934.JPG|Ninjoy's Bright n' Blue IMG_0966.JPG Ninjoy in Pizzeria HD Promo.png Roygregandninjoy.png|Ninjoy, Greg, and Roy waiting for their hot dogs. Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Newyears 2018 big.jpg IMG_5228.JPG IMG_0201.PNG|Captain Cori and Ninjoy, featuring an Ambrosia Split. IMG_0272.PNG IMG 0357.PNG bandicam 2018-08-26 17-58-02-124.jpg|ninjoy and her brother dancing IMG 0438.PNG IMG_0423.PNG|Halloween IMG_0510.PNG|Ninjoy (Style a) has recieved great waffles! IMG 0578.PNG|Ninjoy dining with Elle. IMG_1100.PNG Ninjoy Nervous.png Ninjoy Not Pleased.png IMG 2323.PNG|During Halloween... 1549956435210.jpg|Gave her a perfect pancake! Best character ever! 1550030137348.jpg|Ninjoy... sorry but i just gave you a joke. Angry Ninjoy.png Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 23.23.18.png|Ninjoy dining with Shannon Winners 02.gif|Ninjoy and Jojo as the OnionFest Queen and King. Ninjoy Finger Point.png|Ninjoy is not pleased in Scooperia. Ninjoy style H.png|Ninjoy’s Style H 32D03B15-DBD2-40B9-8F52-392F4AA0991C.png FE181CDD-6AA3-4599-A33F-E426797A38D2.png|Waiting with the Enemy, Ninjoy & Dynamoe IMG_4845.PNG Fan Art chibi ninjoy|ninjoy fan art by jenjanel Hadoken.png|HADOKEN! Ninjjoy R4.png NinjoybyMixtopianGabe13.jpg|By MixtopianGabe13 Ninjoy Chibi.jpg|Ninjoy Chibi Maker Ninjoy Chibi Style B.jpg|Ninjoy Chibi Maker Style B RoyandNinjoyColorSwap.JPG|Roy and Ninjoy Color Swap by Ellie Sparkly Ninjoy and Dynamoe.png|By OcFanatic FullSizeRender (3).jpg|By Diastri New year 2018 by diastrivelvet-dbylsyv.jpg|By Diastri Dgfpchapter5.png|By Zoomer3539 IMG 2326.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Dgfpepilogue.png|Ninjoy with her mask off from Speedo3539's Danganflipa series. flipline_fan_art__ninjoy.jpg|ninjoy fan art by jared johnson Flipline - Ninjoy.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Ninjoy_by_Winter_Colorful.jpg|By Winter Colorful Ninjoy_by_letsplay21.jpg|By letsplay21 Joy Ninjoy by TheInanimatePony.jpg|By TheInanimatePony flipline_flirting_by_763lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763lilypadpandaowl Ninjoy_and_Dynamoe_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic PLP-Rooftop Pizza Scene.JPG|From Papa Louie Pals app. Onionfest_Jojo_and_Ninjoy.jpg es:Ninjoy no:Ninjoy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:N Characters